Our Demons Of The Sea
by Lestatinator
Summary: This is VERY different from dogma, but the angel character was inspired by the movie Dogma and thus inspired the ENTIRE story. It's about a fallen angel falling in love with a siren. If you care to read, PLEASE ENJOY!


"In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth. And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters. And God said, let there be light: and there was light. And God saw the light, that it was good: and God devided the light from the darkness. - - - - And God called the dry land Earth; and the gathering together of the waters called he Seas: and God saw that it was good. - - - - And God said, Let the waters bring forth abundantly the moving creature that hath life, and fowl that may fly above the earth in the open firmament of heaven. And God created great whales, and every living creature that moveth, which the waters brought forth abundantly, after their kind, and every winged fowl after his kind: and God saw that it was good. - - - - And God said, Let us make man in our image, after our likeness: and let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over the cattle, and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that creepeth upon the earth. So God created man in his own image, in the image of God created he him; male and female created he them." - Excerpt of the Bible Genesis 1:1-27

_God mentions creation of all creatures within His text, making note of everything throughout, letting you know of his love for all species. And when it comes to the creation of man, it is shown to be the most revered of all his endeavors. Why of all his creations, from cattle to fowl, from fowl to fish, did God not reveal his first venture? Maybe it wasn't by choice of God that left this species out, but by his noble prophets. Maybe it was provoked by one of the most human of emotions, jealousy. But isn't it safe to say that despite what we believe, the one creation forgotten in the beginning of time could feel one of the most human of emotions? And isn't it safer to say that they could feel them all? Perhaps those are some of the most unsafe questions to ask. But to venture into the most dangerous of all inquires is to wonder, why would God forget his one creation that shows constant, without choice, and without distortion, complete, and utterly infallible love for Him? Maybe it's because the one creature hated by all made a choice that would ruin it for every angel throughout their exsistence. It was because of Lucifer that Manakel's life, to him, was completely destroyed, and seemingly forgotten. Maybe this is why the mention of his name brings no recollection to your mind. Besides, to be cast out of heaven would be to be cast out of exsistence entirely. Or so you would think._

"Father, I understand your pride, and I understand your dignity, BUT I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT YOUR PEOPLE!!!" It was with these words that Aarysine finally gave into the traitor tears forming behind her eyes and began to weep fiercely. She clenched and unclenched her fists, hoping that her wracking form would still itself before she spoke her thoughts again, and angered her father to the point of expulsion from his paradise.

He sat atop his throne, unmoving, staring upon her as if he himself were God. Just this sight alone struck waves of outrage to cause continuance of the wracking of her form. Whilst her black hair swam disheveled in the water, her father's gray hair fell around him, perfect and neat, complimenting his disdain for others and love of himself. His eyes were menacing and showed no compassion towards his daughter's cause. He himself was letting loose his anger towards her by wrapping his green fin around the base of his throne, letting it clench and unclench, allowing his muscles to strain to the point of exhaustion.

Eragon, king of the merrow, stared down at Aarysine, the daughter he regretted above all his exertions. Despite his disdain, he continued to humor her, knowing that if she did not vent her thoughts now, he would surely hear of them later. "My jewel Aarysine," he began, "Make mention of my ego with any hint of contempt again, and I will have to assume you an ungrateful daughter and make a note to disown you as soon as possible. As for your "suggestion", the witches of the south waters prey on the weak. They would like nothing else but for me to show weakness and beg for a bargain against their threat of war. So you see, this is why I am king. I show wisdom and common sense in situations of peril, where you show compassion, emotion, and ill-thinking. My darling daughter, that can only be seen as weakness."

Aarysine scowled, jerking her purple fin forward, hinting an attack on her father. She would have liked nothing more than to beat him senseless, but for the sake of her people, she had to remain patient. "My lord," she continued, with great disdain, "I know of your plan to send our men to attack them at their gates." She paused, glancing her violet eyes around, searching for words that would only make King Eragon feel even more superior. "But I plead that you hear my warning. They are not called the witches of the south for nothing. When they attack back, they will attack with spells not of our understanding. Know sire that there are worse things than death. And believe me, these witches will know of them and will put them to good use. Please, please do not send our men to their mental ends, and ultimate death."

Whilst she waited for her father's response, mouth slightly open, eyes pleading for mercy, Eragon refused to accept Aarysine's reasoning and instead looked over his daughter and only questioned, why was such beauty wasted on such a tempermental and simple being? Her body fit, and her mouth full and tempting, he wished only that she was born another man's child and not his. But in the end, Eragon was a tyrant, not a rapist of his own children.

He sat back in his throne, flexing his arms in an attempt to relax. Despite his age, he still kept his muscular form, knowing that to be perfect it not only had to show in his actions, but also in his appearence. And past all of Eragon's disdain, and ego, you'll find that all he wishes for is perfection. "Child, no matter your threats, no matter what you believe in your pretty little head, my plan and word is final. I am beginning to believe that you regret being my daugther and princess of your kind. Now remove yourself from my sight, or you can label this as your last day in Cartona."

At that point Aarsyine was clenching her fingernails so hard against her palms, they were cutting slices into her delicate skin. She turned aggresively towards the opening out, and passed the gaurds with such anger-filled tension they flinched in reaction. She swam haphazardly through the corridors leading towards her room with walls built high with colored coral. As soon as she passed the doorway, she slammed the stone door shut with the tip of her fin, and continued her swim until she reached her bed and curled herself in it, making it a point to remain there until the tears ceased.

Cassiel, Aarysine's childhood friend, caught the door just before it was able to shut completely and entered the princess's room. Having been named by King Eragon himself as Aarysine's personal servant and moral companion, Cassiel knew this was the time her duties were to be fulfilled. She swam towards her friend, sitting beside her on the bed, and started to caress her shaking shoulders with sincere sympathy. Aarysine, not having to look up to see who it was, answered her touch with gratitude.

"I knew you would come Cassiel. I'm so sorry that you have to listen to me whine EVERY time I get emotional. I try not to, really, for your sake, I try to hold it in. But this time, it was just too much." She broke out into another series of angry scowls and fearful tears for what would become of her people this time around. Cassiel, already knowing of the argument that had fumed only moments ago, kept her advice for the heartbroken merrow in until she was sure Aarysine was ready to hear it.

"With that whirl of water, hitting everyone in the face I might add, that you made eariler in your break to your room," Cassiel started, attempting to cheer the sulking mermaid up, "I thought to myself, who else could it be?" Aarysine finally looked up and smiled, knowing that Cassiel's attempts to make her happy should not go without a good result from her.

"I can't figure out what he doesn't get." With that remark, the innocent moment passed, and Cassiel gave up on her comforting touch, removed her hand from Aarysine's back, and reached for the stone tablet set just behind her. "He knows about everything, Cassiel, EVERYTHING!!! I don't know how to get through to him that people are going to die in his name. Doesn't that affect him at all? God, why can't he care about his people more than himself for once?" Aarysine clutched her face in her hands and started to rock back and forth, unable to control her unhappiness.

Cassiel knew that if any time was going to be the right time, it might as well be now. "Well, there is one thing left to try." Aarsyine paused her tears, in fact, she paused everything she was doing, even breathing. She looked towards her lifelong freind, trusting her, and with hope-filled eyes questioned, "What else can I do? What have you found?"

Cassiel breathed deeply, hoping that Aarysine would not kill her as soon as she heard her thoughts, and placed the stone tablet in plain view on the bedspread before her. "You can ask," she paused, praying in her mind that she would not regret what she was about to suggest, "The Demon of the Sea for help against the witches." Cassiel frowned in fear for seeing the frightened look flash across Aarysine's face. She immeadiatly countered Cassiel's suggestion. "None of our people sent to him has ever come back. I mean, wouldn't you expect the same to happen to me?" Cassiel smiled, and rested her hand on her friend's left shoulder.

"We've only sent four people out there. Two of them didn't come back, and two of them did. All we know is that he'll want something in return. It won't be that bad Aarysine, you have to trust yourself."

Aarysine looked around dazed, still not accepting that speaking to the Demon was even a possibilty. "But what will he want from me? What do I have to offer to a demon? I don't know Cassiel. If I did go, would you come with me?" Cassiel frowned, and made herself reveal the bad news to her already confused friend. "I thought about that, and I spent all day observing and trying to figure out if it would work. I came to the conclusion that, where you wouldn't be missed, I would. I can't leave, your father will find out, and realize that both you and I being gone is not a good thing. If you are to do this, your going to have to do it alone, Aarysine. It's the only way."

After that remark, Aarysine gathered her mind, her emotions, herself entirely and realized that the truth was exactly what Cassiel was saying. She would have to do it, and no matter what the cost, she would have to pay it. It was the only way to save her people from destruction. Finally realizing that the tablet infront of her was a map to the Demon's lair, Aarysine picked it up, swam around her room and grabbed what things she could, and paused at the doorway, knowing that Cassiel was still trying to interpret her actions. "If I'm going to do this alone, I have to leave now, before I regain my senses and realize how dangerous this is. Tell no one that I am gone. If they do ask, you saw me leave my room and swim out into the city, but you don't think I've left Cartona. If we survive the witches, and I still have not returned, tell no one of what I've done. I don't want them to regret their victory and survival because they had to sacrifice their princess to get it. Keep it to yourself. Just please Cassiel, please remember me." And with that, Aarysine left Cartona, making her way towards a fate that would change her world forever.


End file.
